Frenzy (droid)
|death= |creator=Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure |manufacturer= |line= |model= |class=Light assault war droid/technical droid |cost= |hidet= |length= |width= |height= |mass= |gender=Masculine programming |sensor=Blue |plating=Silver |armament=*Built-in blasters *Throw-blades |equipment=*Hacker equipment *Multiple arms |hidec= |era=*Before the Republic *Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Fortiure kajidic *Hutt Empire *Juvard Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Hutt Cartel }} Frenzy was a masculine technical/assassin droid built by the Fortiure clan's founder, Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure, after the clan was founded. Frenzy had been passed down from generation to generation. It eventually made its way to the clan's kajidii, Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, and went with the crime lord on many missions and battles, including the Battle of Kolluga's Palace during the Hutt-Black Sun War. Biography Early life Hutt-Black Sun War Circa 16 ABY, a conflict began between the Hutts and the Black Sun, ripping through the galaxy.Hutts: War of Crime Syndicates Around 20 ABY, the Hutt Grand Council launched an assault on the Black Sun headquarters on Coruscant. Frenzy was the commanding officer/droid that commanded the war droids that were sent to the Black Sun headquarters. Yam'rii Invasion During the Yam'rii's invasion of Nal Hutta, Frenzy was present with Scorpio and the rest of Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure's forces during the Battle of Bilbousilga.Hutts: The Yam'rii Invasion During the battle, Frenzy snuck behind a group of Yam'rii and shot them with his blaster, killing them. After the battle, Frenzy and the rest of the Cartel forces returned to Kolluga's Palace. Later on, Frenzy was sent with Scorpio to battle the Yam'rii at the borders of the city. Great Hutt War Circa 815 ABY, the resurgent Hutt Empire had gone rogue under the leadership of Archon Kzajin Tobilic Orro, and so began the Great Hutt War.Hutts: Great Hutt War After the Battle of Inqua, Nar Shaddaa, and Nal Hutta, Kolluga told the entire Fortiure clan to come to his palace for safety. While Scorpio protected the palace and the Hutts, Frenzy was sent on a mission to Kzajin's Palace to infilitrate and hack into the Empire's systems. Frenzy, along with one of Kolluga's newer recruits, infiltrated the Archon's palace and hacked into the Empire's systems. While downloading files that contained Kzajin's battle plans, Frenzy planted a virus into the system, which would later cut off all communication between Kzajin and the rest of his army. Escaping with the recruit, Frenzy made his way to Kolluga's Palace. Later on, after the Battle of Kzajin's Palace, Kzajin's army made his way to Kolluga's palace, where, with Scorpio, Frenzy apprehended the power-crazed Hutt's army. Being outnumbered, the two war droids were forced to retreat back into the palace. After Frenzy made it to the council, Kzajin made his way to Hutt Council Hall and battle the council. During the battle, bounty hunters appeared to battle Kzajin's forces. While Cartel forces battled Kzajin, Frenzy and Scorpio escorted the Hutts to the hangar bay. While getting to the ships, a ceiling piece fell on Kolluga's tail, so, Frenzy and Scorpio helped Kolluga get the ceiling piece off of him. Then, Kolluga remembered that his wife and his great-grandson were returning from a vacation, so Frenzy and Scorpio went with Kolluga to find them. After reaching the throne room, they found Kolluga's wife and great-grandson. Kolluga then told Frenzy and Scorpio to help his family get to the ship and to wait for him. Kolluga returned to the ship informing everyone that he defeated and killed Kzajin. Personality and traits Built to be an elite droid to be very flexible, which would help Frenzy to become a more deadly assassin. With gleaming silver plating, Frenzy stands at 5 feet and is extremely agile. Also, Frenzy was built to live without his body, for instance, is his head would be chopped off, his body would contain a tiny, spider-like body that is stored into his head and can walk away.Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of the Kajidics If provided with the right amount of energy, specifically energy that contains a high-reading of isotope, his body would regenerate. Behind the scenes Frenzy is based on a Decepticon named Frenzy from the live action movie, Transformers. Appearances *''Star Wars: Hutts'' *''Hutts: Rise of the Fortiures'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of the Kajidics'' *''Hutts: The Yam'rii Invasion'' *''Star Wars: Hutts: Return of the Hutt Empire'' *''Hutts: Great Hutt War'' Sources *''Star Wars: Hutts Encyclopedia'' * * * Notes and references }} }} Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Assassin droids Category:Droids of the Fortiure clan Category:Bodyguards